Kengo's Dark Side
by Xxmilk-candy1996xX
Summary: A two-shot fic about one of the times Kengo turned 'dark'. Has very cute, but slight AkiraxKengo. Rated for slight language and violence. Enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, hi~! This would be my 3****rd**** fic, and my 2****nd**** fic for Monochrome Factor!**

**And yet once again, thanks for spending the time to read this!! Please, enjoy, read, and review! I humbly accept critics!**

**Head-on warning: This fic is based after the moment Kengo turns 'dark' in the manga, so this is a very, very big spoiler. But, you really should read that chapter, though sorry 'cos I don't remember which.**

**Now, let's head on to Aki and Ken fluff!!! =3**

* * *

_Kengo's Dark Side_

_Chapter 1_

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, and Akira and co. went out to have some fun.

"It's a beautiful morning, do you agree, Akira-kun?" Shirogane asked, a smile played on his lips.

"Ah shut up already." Akira yawned, grumbling. Kengo had invited him to come over to his house yesterday after school and they had ended up playing video games all night. Resulting, Akira got only about 2-3 hours of sleep. Before that the idiot had thought up of some plan to go have fun with everybody and called the others right away.

_Argh~ Dammit… Shouldn't have went to that idiot's house… _He thought, scratching his head.

He sat on a bench. They were supposed to meet in the park, but there's nobody around so Akira and Shirogane must be the first ones to arrive.

A few minutes later, Aya and Kengo arrived.

"Aakiraa~!" Kengo called, face beaming with joy, no doubt excited that he could play with Akira the whole day.

"Good morning, Akira." Aya said.

Akira grunted in reply.

"You guys are getting along well, I see." He teased, eyeing her up and down.

"What! This idiot came to my house and practically dragged me here!"

"Nee, nee, where's Kou-nii?" Kengo asked, searching for him as if he were searching for treasure.

Akira ignored him, and Shirogane answered: "Maybe he'll be here soon."

Just as he finished his finished, Kou came, calling them.

"Aki! Ken! See here, I managed to coax Master to come!" he exclaimed, guiding Master towards the bench they were sitting on.

"Really? How? I thought he didn't want to cme!" Kengo rushed forward and clasped Master's hands.

"I'm glad you're happy, Kengo. Kou here came and dragged me all the way. I barely had time to lock up." Master laughed.

Everybody except Kou and Master sweat-dropped.

"What?" Kou asked innocently.

* * *

"So where to now?" Aya asked. They were walking towards the shopping district.

"Oh yeah! I just caught somebody and they paid me a fortune! So today's food is all on me!" Kou chirped.

"Waii~! Nee, nee, let's eat… pizza! Or even burgers!" Kengo said, his eyes sparkling with glee.

"You're the one who brought us here, so choose yourself." Aya said.

"What do you want Akira?"

"… Anything's fine." Akira mumbled, but Kengo got the feeling that Akira wants to eat pizza.

"Mm… Pizza then!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Kou chirped.

At the pizza shop, everybody ate happily. Sometimes Akira teased Kengo, purposely swapping their Cokes, leaving Kengo with a half-finished Coke, or stealing his share of garlic bread.

After that, they went to the game center. Akira, Kou and Kengo played darts, and Kou won. He gave the prize to Aya, who took the dragon plushie gratefully, since hers' was 'beheaded' by the kokuchi some time ago.

They played lots of other games, like shooting, dancing, and racing. Akira won that one. Meanwhile Aya, Master and Shirogane chatted, and occasionally tried some of the games while Master cheered them on.

Soon, everybody was hungry again, and Kou ordered some take-out cakes and drinks. They went to the nearby park and settled down for a picnic.

After they ate, they chatted and fooled around.

"… and he said 'uh… how did I get here here again?'!" Kou said.

Everybody laughed at Kou's joke.

_Ba-dump._

Kengo stopped mid-laugh. His chest suddenly hurt, but it passed by like the wind. _Strange…_

"Nee, nee, listen to me! I saw this on TV last—"

_Ba-dump._

_Again! _Kengo shifted uncomfortably.

"_Hmm?_ What's wrong, Kengo?" Shirogane asked, looking worried.

"N_-_nothing! Ahahaha!" Kengo laughed half-heartedly, standing up. Dizziness washed over him, and his vision blurred. He leaned against one of the lamp posts, steadying himself. The others were looking at him strangely.

_Ugh… Maybe I ate too much pizza…_

_Ba-dump._

That _really_ hurt. Kengo clutched at his chest, gasping._ What's happening? I… I can't breathe!_ He stood there, gasping, a frightened look on his face.

The pain in his chest gets worse with each passing second, and colours exploded in front of his eyes from dizziness and lack of air.

He tried to sit down, but his head pounded like crazy and he lost his balance, falling down.

"Kengo!" Everybody cried, looking at him.

He'd fallen on the soft grass, lying there, limp, his hair hiding his face.

"Kengo! Are you alright?!" Aya cried, leaning towards him, holding out her hand to touch him.

"Aya watch out!" Kou yelled, pulling her and everybody back.

The others were surprised. A fierce wind slashed in front of them.

They looked up, and to their great horror, saw Kengo a few feet away, his head lowered, and his Al Cesta gloves, which by now had turned to gauntlets, ready at hand.

"Shit…" Kou muttered under his breath, and stood up.

"All of you stay back, and don't interfere. Especially you, Akira. Shirogane protect the others." He commanded, switching to his Rei form.

"Wha… What's happening? What's with Kengo?" Aya asked, looking as dumbfounded as Kengo sometimes was.

Kou ignored her, and rushed forward.

"Hi Ken~ It's been a really long while, has it? Come on, let's play tag with onii-chan!" he smirked, and clawed at Kengo quickly.

Kengo dodged it, and returned a punch towards Kou, much to the others' surprise.

The both of them kept on fighting, sometimes they took each others' attacks, but it didn't seem to faze them at all.

"He's gotten a lot agile. I sense darkness all around him. That Al Cesta gauntlets of his gave his powers a boost, and I suspect he might summon some Kokuchi."

"Yeah, but why?" Aya asked.

"We don't know much ourselves, but it seems that he is a factor of darkness. It causes him to go berserk like this, when he's absorbed too much darkness, and attacks anyone without will." Shirogane said.

"But how does he turn back to normal?" Aya asked again.

"Actually, the only way is to kill him, there's no way he can turn back in such a state." Shirogane answered sadly.

Aya gasped, and Akira stiffened, even though he knew that this is the only solution.

"But, Kou-nii has the power to remove darkness from other people, so Kengo _will_ return back to normal," Akira talked for the first time ever since Kengo collapsed. He stared at Shirogane defiantly.

"But he must do so on a regular basis, since he can't remove it completely." Shirogane finished.

Meanwhile, Kou had a slightly hard time to keep in track of Kengo; he kept disappearing, then give multiple, not to mention powerful, punches and kicks.

Kou was about to kick, so he could bind Kind Kengo with the ribbons adorning his legs, but Kengo disappeared from his sight.

He felt wind behind him, and whirled around, to see Kengo lunging straight towards Akira.

"AKI!!" Kou shouted.

Akira started to turn towards him, but Kengo pounced on him, choking him with both hands.

"Akira!" Aya screamed.

* * *

Oh no! What happened to Akira!!! What happened to Akira???? What happened to Akira??!!!!

Man, I'm really getting ahead of myself. So, the next chapter won't be long, I hope, since I already wrote out the whole story, just waiting for it to type itself…..

Ok, so overall, I'm not sure that this is fluff, I don't really think I understand that term, but, I strongly feel that this is AkiraxKengo. Though, you would not realize it until the next, and last, chapter.

Keep on reading, and I hope that more people would write more stuff about Kengo!!! Switch from serious ShiroAki to happy-go-lucky but nevertheless cute Kengo instead!!!!! =3


	2. Chapter 2

_Kengo's Dark Side_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Shirogane started to attack Kengo, but before he did, Akira yelled.

"Get back!"

"Akira—"

"I said get back!"

Shirogane obeyed. Both Kou and Shirogane sat back down, earning Kou some rest, but they were in standby mode, ready if Akira took too long.

Akira's hands were clasped around Kengo's, trying to pry his hands away from his throat, at the same time staring into Kengo's face.

Kengo's previously honey-colored eyes were now black, his face void of emotion.

_Heh. So you've become like this again, huh? Doesn't it bring back memories? You've choked me like this once, haven't you?_

Akira didn't know how, but he had a strange feeling that Kengo might listen to him, even if he was talking in his mind. So maybe if he directed it to him like this…

He closed his eyes. Then he let go of Kengo's hands, and placed them outstretched at his sides.

_Come on. Kill me, if that's what you want. If it makes you happy. Is it revenge, because I always treat you like trash? Or is it self-satisfaction, that you might be stronger than me, for once?_

His gaze never strayed away from Kengo's. He felt Kengo's grip around him loosen, and he raised his hand, and caressed his cheek, smiling warmly.

_Nee, Kengo… Gomen…nee…?_ He mouthed the words while saying them in his mind; he felt consciousness drift away from him, he wanted to say more, but he can't hold on much longer.

Finally, he gave in to the darkness claiming him, and his hand fell limply at his side, his smile lingering at his face, as if he was sleeping peacefully.

_~ Kengo's PoV, about 3 minutes ago ~_

He was choking the brown-haired boy.

He didn't know why, but he felt hate towards him; pure hate. He just wanted to kill him, kill him right away, but he wanted to enjoy this overwhelming sense of superiority, and watch him die slowly in his hands, torturing him till the last second.

Suddenly he heard a voice. It was talking to him, but he didn't hear it anywhere; as if it was talking right inside your mind, and you can't shy away from it.

_Heh. So you've become like this again, huh? Doesn't it bring back memories? You've choked me like this once, haven't you?_

The brown-haired boy was staring at him. So it was him, _he_ was talking to him. Part of his heart only felt more hate, and the other part was feeling pain, guilt.

The other boy suddenly let go of his hands—he was hopelessly trying to pry his hands away—and placed them at his sides, outstretched.

_Come on. Kill me, if that's what you want. If it makes you happy. Is it revenge, because I always treat you like trash? Or is it self-satisfaction, that you might be stronger than me, for once?_

Kill. That's exactly what he wanted to do, but his body started to disobey him. His hands loosened their grip around the boy's throat unwillingly, and visions started to appear in his empty mind.

Visions of him and the boy. He remembered his name now. _Akira._

The times Akira beat him up. When they hung out together. When Akira gave him his Al Cesta gloves reluctantly; the reason, he didn't want to drag Kengo along in the dangerous battle that is about to ensue. When Akira entrusted his back to him.

He had always entrusted his back to him, he was always there, when he was happy, when he was sad. He did so, when he felt that he was the weakest in his group, the most pathetic, and buried those feelings deep within him. However, Akira noticed this, and he scolded him, telling him he would never forgive him if he ever said that again, if he backed out from this fight at this time. That time, he said that, just as he entrusted his back to him when they fight, he also entrusted it to him during harsh times, happy times, sad times, always; and he cried.

Kengo needed him, just as Akira needed _him_. Akira never abandoned him, he was just worried that his only friend might get hurt if he fought along with him.

Akira treated him badly, but it's just that he didn't know how to convey his feelings properly and would be embarrassed doing so. Somebody just had to understand him to know him.

Everything he does has a different meaning inside, like when he refused to let him aid him in defeating Kokuchi, he had told him he was useless, and would just hinder them, but he truly meant that he didn't want him to get hurt.

Deep inside, he _cared _for him.

Kengo's humanity was battling against him, his eyes swirled, a mixture of black and yellow; he knew he was losing. He just wanted to stop this, to cry and apologize over and over, and accept whatever punishment that was to befall upon him.

He flinched mentally, as he felt Akira caressing his cheek, smiling.

_Nee, Kengo… Gomen…nee…?_Akira mouthed the words, even if he heard it crystal clear in his mind.

When he saw Akira fall limp, still smiling as if he has not a worry in the world, he felt like his mind is going crazy. He _was_ going crazy. He had murdered his own friend, his most important friend, that had actually needed him. His mind screamed in agony. _Why did this happen? Why? Why why why why why…!_

He didn't want to see this. He'd get sick if he did. At that moment, his darkness overpowered him once more, and he accepted it willingly. He eyes stopped swirling around, and turned cold black.

* * *

A single tear dropped on Akira's face, and rolled down his cheek.

_Why am I crying?_ He wondered. He moved away from him. Inside, his heart hurt like it shattered to a million pieces. More tears welled up in his eyes.

The others sat frozen in their places with shock. Then Kou recovered, and charged towards Kengo. _I have to end this quickly!_

"Akira!" Aya screamed, and rushed towards Akira, Master and Shirogane close behind her.

They sat around Akira, silently panicking, not knowing what to do.

Master placed his hand on Akira's chest, and noticed that it was rising and falling rhythmically, and felt relieved.

"Wait, Shirogane. He's just sleeping," he said. Shirogane was leaning forward to touch Akira.

Aya and Shirogane stared at Akira's chest. Indeed, he was just sleeping.

They breathed huge sighs of relief, and watched the battle between Kengo and Kou anxiously.

* * *

_Why? Why am I crying? In front of this person, too, it hurts._

Kou slashed at him, and Kengo, too warped in his own thoughts, didn't manage to dodge it in time. Scratch marks appeared at Kengo's cheek, and blood seeped out of it. _This hurts too…_

Kou kicked him, and it hit him squarely in the ribs. Kengo backed off, until he was just a few feet away from Akira, clutching at his ribs, breathing heavily. _This hurts too…_

He stared at Akira for a while. He didn't know how, but something inside him made him feel that he should stop this nonsense. Somehow, he wanted to be with that brown-haired boy after this, that he would forgive him.

He stood up slowly. Kou charged towards Kengo, and the others moved away from them; they knew that this would soon be over.

_Here's my chance! _Kou did a backward flip, landing behind Kengo, and wrapped one arm around his chest, the other placed on Kengo's head, tilting it.

_Sorry… I'll make this quick._ Kou bared his fangs, and bit into Kengo.

The others' eyes widened, and Aya gasped.

Kengo's eyes were wide, more tears streaming down his face. It was painful; excruciatingly painful. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming, though a cry escaped his lips. He struggled against the strong arms trapping him, trying to free himself, and shut his eyes tightly in pain.

Black blood trailed down Kengo's neck.

"Black blood… That's…!" Aya turned towards Shirogane, unconsciously gripping his clothes.

"Don't worry, that's the darkness. It may be painful, but he'll be fine soon." Shirogane assured her.

"Urgh… A…ki—ra … Sor—" Kengo muttered, he stared down at Akira—his tear-filled eyes had returned back to yellow—before going limp in Kou's arms.

Kou let go of him, and Kengo sank down to the ground, right beside Akira; their hands had entwined around each other's. It truly seemed to them, that the strong bond between those two are as obvious as day; it glowed within them.

They were glad that this whole ordeal was over.

Suddenly Kou cried, "Uwekk! This is disgusting! Shiwogane find me a twash can! No, just fowget about it!" and spit on the ground countless times.

The others sweat-dropped, and Master laughed half-heartedly. "Kou, you really have bloody good timing…" he said under his breath.

The others all gawked at him. _Where did our gentle, soft Master go??!!_

"Well, let's go get these two back home then, shall we? We've had an eventful day." Master smiled, as usual.

"Hey~, let's sleep over at Kengo's house!" Kou suggested.

"Huh? But my grandfather—" Aya started.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I know your grandfather, I'll phone him later."

"What?!"

"Come on, let's go!" Kou chirped, carrying Kengo.

The others sighed, and Shirogane started to pick up Akira, but was stopped by Aya.

"Wait, what would people say when they see an unconscious boy floating in mid-air?"

"But—"

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." Master said, and they slung Akira's arms over their shoulders, and Shirogane followed behind them.

Shirogane tried, and failed miserably, to hide his dejected feelings. He would so love to carry Akira like a princess for once.

_Well, it's a good thing tomorrow's Sunday_, thought Aya.

* * *

END -

_Proudly presented by,_

_Xxmilky-candy1996xX_

* * *

_So, did you like it? I hope you did, 'cos this is my favorite fic!!_

_Oh yeah, and 'where did our gentle, soft Master go' I copied from K-ON! You know, in the episode where they had the Christmas party, and Sawa-chan sensei slapped her own stomach, and Yui and co. wondered 'where did our gentle, kind Sawako sensei go??!!'_

_Haha! I really loved that one. Though it was hard to think that Master could say such a thing… Man, he sounds like Break. Kyaaha! I love Break too. _

_In case you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the cute little dessert-obsessed ( as obsessed as Honey from Ouran ) 'clown' known as the red-eyed monster Kevin Regnard, but more known as Xerxes Break. Hmm… I wonder if I can say that in one breath… _

_*sniff* Even though I was the one who wrote this, I still feel bad for Kengo, and Akira!!!! Woah, good thing he didn't die. Would've killed myself if he did… I am one crazy fangirl…_

_Aakiraaa…~! XP Oh, I forgot. Reviews please! And if anyone wants me to write a Monochrome Factor fic, just let me know! But not too much requests please…! And I don't really know how to write ShiroAki fics, I don't really understand him… _

_I fully support AkiKen! But tell me exactly what to write please! ^__^_


End file.
